SSJ Chaozu, Freeza Saga
by ichiji kipa
Summary: Ah, he's so cute. Waht a cute little Midget. YEAH RIGHT! Chaozu has gone bad, and there is no turning back! I WILL ADD CHAPTERS ALL THE TIME! PLEASE R
1. SSJ Chaozu, part1 freeza saga

This fanfic takes place after Goku finds out that Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma are in trouble on Namek.. Chaozu hitches a ride on his holyship"s space ship. unbeknownced to the travelers. He has now stolen the dragon balls from Freeza, with the help of Gokou. The power went to his head, and he tricked Gokou into fighting Freeza, and, supposedly,dying. He is now making his wishes. ENJOY!  
  
Emperor Chaozu's Ultimate Power Level  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE EVIL WISH  
  
"I, uh, I think that I am going to wish for um, I've got it!, I wish to be the most powerful being in the universe!"  
  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"  
  
Chaozu emitted a high pitched laugh, that sounded almost unhuman. "That's great, now, that I am the strongest being, no one can stand in my way, Those 4 weaklings on Earth won't stop me from trying to go into battle anymore! HE HE HE!"  
  
"AND YOUR NEXT WISH?"  
  
"What, I get another one!?"  
  
"YES, TWO MORE ACTUALLY YOU LITTLE PUNK, NOW HURRY UP AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND BEFORE I CHANGE MINE!"  
  
"You better not give me lip, I"m the ultimate being now be patient, or I'll execute you!"  
  
"I'M NOT FROM THIS UNIVERSE, I'M FROM THE OTHER WORLD! NOW MAKE YOUR TWO WISHES, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"  
  
"Oh, well for my second wish, I would like to have, um, uh, hmm, I want, AHHH YES! I want to be a decendant of the first Saiyajin!"  
  
, in other words, I wish to be Saiyan!"  
  
"AND YOUR THIRD WISH?!"  
  
"Oh, I wish to be this s-s-super s-s-sai-i-yan, yeah, I think that's what it was, yeah, thats what that crazy moron Vegita was raving about. Yes, I wish to become a super saiyan!"  
  
"AT YOUR TREMENDOUS NEW POWER LEVEL, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO IDVANCE TO SUPER SAIYAN TIMES 4 IN A MATTER OF MINUTES! POWER LIKE THAT WOULD FAR EXCEDE THAT OF THE ULTIMATE KAI'S, YOU WOULD BE LIKE A LOOSE ELEPHANT IN A VILLAGE FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT INSECTS, BUT, IT IS MY DUTY TO GRANT YOUR WISH, NO MATTER HOW SERIOUSLY DISTURBED THE PERSIN IS, VERY WELL, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"  
  
"This is beyond beleif, I'm actually stronger than Gokou, he never even reached the level of the super saiyin, and yet, I, in a matter of moments, managed to surpass the level of the super saiyan!"  
  
With a blast of light, the eternal dragon was gone, the balls flu up into the air, and hastilly fell to the ground in numerous parts of the region. Chaozu, now searching for an unsuspecting Freeza, is flying over a Namekian village. He senses an amazing power level.  
  
"Wow, finaly a challenge, I'm going to amke sure that this fight lasts a long time, but first, I'm going to scare him by going, hehehe..." Chaozu laughed evily, "SUPER SAIYAN TIMES TWO!!!!"  
  
In a burst of light far more powerfull than that of the dragons, a screeming Chaozu emerged from the amazing chi in a half Ozaru looking form.  
  
"Ehat is this?!" Shouted Freeza, as the scouters on all his troops exploded, leaving them baffled, "This chi is amazing, finally, a challenge, these Namekians, and that push over MONKEY were nothing, but this! I might actually have a challenge on my hands!"  
  
The whole army laighed at the joke, knowing that not might result in a cruel death. Kiwi bravely aproached Freeza.  
  
"Sir, that creature, what ever it is, may be far stronger than you, I mean, look what he did to our scou.."  
  
"Shut up you fool, even that weekling MONKEY exploded a scouter or two in his sad last moments clinging to life, ha ha haaa!"  
  
"But sir, that was only three scouters, and, this new power is able to destroy more than a thousand in a single moment!"  
  
"Shut up you fool!"  
  
And in the flick of Freeza's wrist, Kiwi was gone!  
  
"You don't mess with a power like mine Kiwi, what a waste, you were one of my best... HA HA HAAA!"  
  
Freeza is now out of his flying pod, and is getting ready to take off after the mysterious power level. In a storm of dust, the evil looking being was off, in search of the being, but dose he know that he is going to be trying to fight with a super saiyan 4, these MONKEYS will be the death of him, in the next chapter EVIL AGAINST EVIL!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
EVIL VS EVIL  
  
Chaozu is awaiting the arrival of his enemy Freeza, when he senses a power level that surprises him...  
  
"That's the mighty Freeza, he is no stronger than level 700 thousand, I could wipe him out in a single blow, I'd better take things down to super saiyan 1, otherwise this push over would leave me without excitement.  
  
"What the power level just went down, it was nothing more than a wus that boosted his power level to get me away from, the balls, no mater, I will simply go and put this panzy out of his missery and retreive my dragon balls."  
  
And Freeza took off faster than before in the direction of the chi.  
  
Meanwhile, Chaozu prepared himself for a full on attack, almost instantly, Freeza hit.  
  
"Your the one with the chi, you are nothing more than a dirty MONKEY, I hate saiyans, I will squish you like an insect. I will not allow MONKEYS in my universe!"  
  
"I'm more than a 'MONKEY', I am the strongest being in the universe, and you have not yet conqored the whole universe, and I will do away with you, and this 'MONKEY' will be your death, so say your prayers woman!  
  
"I'M NOT A WOMAN, YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU SAIYAN MIME, I WILL DO AWAY WITH YOU, THEN, THIS PLANET WILL BE GONE!"  
  
"Then get ready, I'm going to give it all I've got, I sense a powerful level, but it is no match for......... SUPER SAIYAN 4!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A giant chi lighted the area, as the already super saiyan times two took it up two more levels to super saiyan four. The chi wiped out a large area of Planet Nameks surface, as well as disintigrating Freeza, his ship, and the last of the Nameks, except for the Dende, who is currantly safe with Bulma, Krillen, and Gohan in the Capsule House in the cave.  
  
"You were no match, even for my chi, you pathetic little WOMAN!!!, heeeheehehe!" shouted the half monkey super saiyan, awkwardly laughing in a high pitched "mimey" voice.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
NOW FOR THE OTHER SIDE  
  
"Gohan, do you think that your dad's okay?" said Krillin with a sad, depressed look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, I feel a dying chi, I hope it's not dad!"  
  
"What are you guys talking about, we can get off this planet, and then wish Gokou back with the dragon balls, right, RIGHT?!!?!!?"  
  
"I don't think so, you see, once someone has been wished back, they can not be wished back again, they will remain gone!" said Krillin, who for some reason has always known more about the dragon balls than Bulma.  
  
"Maybe I can help." said a mysterious voice from the corner of the cave.  
  
"Hey it's, um, Dende, yeah, Dende, from earlier, hey did you find the Guru?"  
  
"Yes, but it's just that..."  
  
"Just that waht?"  
  
"He's dead, but he gave me a mysterious power, I think, I can heal, I'm not sure though."  
  
"Hey Gohan, let's take Dende to Gokou!" shouted Krillin and Bulma simultaniously, but Gohan had already grabbed Dende, and had started heading to the dying chi, followed closely by Krillin, and Bulma, who was on the CC120 Airscooter.  
  
As they approached the chi, Gahan was able to sense exactly who it was, it was Gokou, But he was dying. As they got closer to him, Dende ran ahead, and touched him, in an instint, Gokou was sitting up.  
  
"You guy's, Freeza is our enemy, but, the bigger enemy, is that which we have trusted, Chaozu!"  
  
"That's a good one Gokou, so, how do we defeat Feeza?" said Bulma with a tear of laighter in her eye.  
  
"I'm serious, I've bean watching his chi closly, he made his three wishes right in front of me, he's a super saiyan guys!"  
  
"What, he's not even a saiyan, and he's a hundred percent human, that means he can't exceed level 200."  
  
"And you're not even a super saiyan, and you've been training your whole life!"  
  
"I know, it's hard to explain, hey, Gohan, who's this little Piccolo kid?"  
  
"He's Dende, he's a Namekian!"  
  
"Hey Dende, how old do you Namaekians have to be to reproduce!"  
  
"Ewwwwww, gross, that's gross Daddy!"  
  
"No Gohan, Namekians reproduce differantly than huamans, and saiyans! Geez Gohan, get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
"Well," said Dende, "we have to be at least 10 suns old."  
  
"You mean days."  
  
"Yes, 10 49 hour days."  
  
"So, Dende, are Namekian children ever babies, or are they compitant at birth?"  
  
"They are about as compitant as I am."  
  
"Can they pilot a ship, merge with other Namekians, and create a new dragon, like Kame did?" said Goku, forgetting that Dende wouldn't know Kame.  
  
"Who's Kame?" said Dende with a strange look in his face.  
  
"Oh, he's just a namekian, he used to be evil, but then he became the guardian of Earth, and made the dragon!!!!!!!" Goku said, in disbelief that anyone didn't know who the great Kame was!  
  
"Oh, well then, I believe so."  
  
"Okay then here's the plan, Dende please, have a kid?!!!" Gokou said, not taking time to let Dende think.  
  
"What, at my age it would be like birthing your own brother!" Dende said with an 'are you joking' look on his face.  
  
"Please Dende?" everyone chimed in, knowing it was their last hope.  
  
"Okay, right now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay.....hmmmggghmmmg....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
In tremandous burst of invisible chi, a single egg emerged from the mouth of Dende. In seconds, a little green guy popped out and said....  
  
"Yenn a cabossimo!" said the little green guy.  
  
"Ven oon lekkish enixurow esisnocurif" replied Dende, who is shocked at the simmilaritys between him and Piccolo.  
  
Dende touched the Namekian, to transfer the English language into him.  
  
"Hello, I am... what is my name?!"  
  
"Oh I don't know, how about...um... Kolisifo!" said Dende, Kolisifo was his old namekian frog from when he was younger.  
  
"Okay, so dad, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Hey kid, lay off with the 'dad' stuff kay! Listen to this guy Kolisifo, his name is Gokou, he's got an idea, if it fails, Namek will be destroyed!"  
  
"Yes dad, I will not fail you, so Gokou was it, what's the plan, I will do as you say."  
  
"Okay, my space ship is directly to the north, when you get to it, it should already be programmed to get to Earth..."  
  
"What's E-A-R-T-H?!"  
  
"I thought you said he would be compitant Dende!"  
  
  
  
TO BE COMPLETED IN THE NEXT ISSUE OF  
  
SSJ CHAOZU!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DISCALIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I did not create all the characters in this fic. The only one I did make up Kolisifo. But, since I am making no money off of it, YOU CAN'T SUE ME AKIRA TORIYAMA, I say this with the utmost respect for the guy, my hero!- (^_^)-. Another thing is that I CHANGED A LOT OF THINGS. gfOR EXAMPLE, I know that a fused Namekian cannot change back to himself, and back again, so don't think that I am stupid, KAY!  
  
--------------------------SSJ CHAOZU PART II----------------------------  
  
------------------------------THE ESCAPE!---------------------------------  
  
In the last part of SSJ Chaozu, Dende had just had a child, named Kolisifo. After Gokou found out that he wasn't completely compitant, I ended the story. ENJOY (^_^)! oh yeah, one last thing, this is my third fanfic I ever wrote, so if you have to do a review, please do not make it insulting!  
  
-------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE DOWNLOAD  
  
"He is competant, he just dosn't know what anything on Earth is. O r what Earth is for that matter!" said Dende, who just had a kid.  
  
"What the heck is Earth I said, I wanna know, I wanna know.~_~.!" Kolisifo bagan to weep like a little baby, pounding his feet and fists.  
  
"Stop it. I am going to transfer the ability to fly a ship into you! Now hold still, this will only take a moment." Dende reached out, and touched Kolisifo in both the temples, Kolisifo's eyes turned white, then blue, soon, he was done. When Dende romoved his hands from his temples, he fell to the ground, twitching with the suddon download of information.  
  
"Um. Dende, is he gonna be alright? He's twitchin' alot!" said Gohan, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yeah Dende, He doesn't look so good, I think he has epilepsie or something." said Gokou.  
  
"He's fine, that's just what happens when you learn something really big, the Japanese language isn't very big, it would be big if I tought him how to write it at the same time." Dende said, and didn't look very worried at all. All of a sudden, Kolisifo stood up.  
  
"Kay, now I want to make the trip back to earth to get Kame! Now where is his ship at?"  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
THE JOURNY TO A STRANGE PLANET  
  
"Wow, this S-P-A-C-E thing is pretty big, I think I like being a space traveler!" said Kolisifo, who was on his way to fuse Kame. With him are Bulma, and Piccollo, who left to seek advise from the great Kame. Bulma just wants to go home, and get spoiled by 'daddy'.  
  
"So, you ever flew before?" said Bulma, who likes to ask stupid questions.  
  
"I was just born wierd blue head girl, how could I have flown a spacecraft in the few days I was born?" Kolisifo said, he look really confused -.-  
  
"Yeah bulma, that was pretty stupid, you even witnessed his birth, are you some kind of moron or something?" said Piccollo.  
  
"Pipe down you idiot, I'm beutiful, so that completly makes up for it!" Bulma reached out, and popped Piccollo in the head. Piccollo started to sweat a little comical anime bead of sweat.  
  
"We are near that strange planet, is it E-A-R-T-H, is taht the planet your friend, spiky hair man speaks of?" said Kolisifo.  
  
"Yeah that's it Kolisifo, you did it! Now land her right there!" said Bulma, bossy as usual.  
  
"The ship is in-animate, yet you assigned it a human gender, why is that wierd blu..." he was cut short by Bulma.  
  
"JUST LAND THE STINKING SHIP YOU GREEN BABY TURD!" Bulma screamed at the little Namekian, who didn't really do anything except peeve Bulma off.  
  
"Leave him alone Bulma, he doesn't know any better!" announced Piccollo.  
  
"Yes I do, I'm just really annoying by nature" said Kolisifo, as the others stared at him with comical anime frustrated looks -('_')- -('_')-  
  
The ship landed on Kame's floating watching place. Kolisifo immediatly ran over to Kame, andgave him a hug.  
  
"Who is this wierd green guy who looks like me?" said Kame, who the only other Namekian he has ever seen was his semi-evil son Piccollo.  
  
"That's Kolisifo, he's a new born Namekian straight from the mouth of another Namekian!" said Bulma, with an excited look on her face ^_^.  
  
"Ahh, get it off me, get it off me Piccollo, he's trying to merge, what a wierdo, get it off!" said Kame, not knowing what the plan was.  
  
"HURRY FUSE, QUICK, AND BRING THE DRAGON STATUE TO NAMEK, WE HAVE A RACE TO SAVE!" shouted Kolisifo, who was excited to see another Namekian, other than his father of course!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
BACK AND BACK AGAIN!  
  
"Wow, hi Kolime!" said Gokou, hmm, we've heard this before haven't we?!  
  
"What, no, I'm still Kame!" said Kolisime, er I mean Kame, with an embarraced look on his face O_O. Then, Kame began to morph into Kolisifo!  
  
"My father taught me how to still be me after a fusion! Whenever I see fit, I can change back into me! Okay, you can come out now Kame!" said Kolisifo. Then he changed back into Kame.  
  
"He's not supposed to be able to do that!" shouted Kame, in pain from the transformation, which obviously doesn't feel very good.  
  
"Hey Gokou, on the way in, we realized that Namek was a little samller, why is that Gokou?" said Bulma, who saomehow was the only person who by now hadn't realized that about half the planet was destroyed!  
  
"Yeah, I was meaning to tell you, but I thought you'd notice on your own. Chaozu has been tearing the planet up looking for me, he somehow sensed my chi, even though I have brought it down as low as I can, I guess being a super saiyajin sharpens your senses a little huh!?" said Gokou, in complete and utter confusion taht Bulma didn't figure out on her own that the planet was all ripped up. Even the scenery was screwed beyond belief.  
  
"Hurry, hop on the ship Gokou, If you don't, Chaozu will find you and kill you!" shouted Piccollo. He was now in disbelief that Gokou was actually stupid enough to not get on the ship when it landed!  
  
They all stepped on board the Namekian ship, and set off for Earth, Chaozu was left behind on Namek, he will keep searching forever, or will he?  
  
IF YOU NOTICED, I ENDED THIS A LITTLE EARLY, THAT IS BECAUSE IT IS TO BE COMPLETED IN THE NEXT ISSUE OF  
  
---------------------------------SSJ CHAOZU!---------------------------- 


End file.
